


In That Moment

by AllMyTomorrows



Series: Wayhuaght Mini Fic’s [7]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Being adorable, F/F, Falling In Love, Love, Prequel, Soulmates, Wayhuaght
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: Prequel to "please just listen"The moment in which Nicole decides she's going to ask her ray of a sunshine girlfriend to marry her.When everything inside her mind clicks into place and she decided she needs to go into the city to buy a ring.





	In That Moment

**Author's Note:**

> so my last post was Nicole telling Wynonna her intentions to marry Waverly. So now I decided to write a prequel and a sequel to that. This is the prequel.

Sure she’s always know, since the moment she set eyes on her, since their first kiss, their first I love you’s. But everyone had that defining moment, that one that it just all clicks, when they know they need to get a ring. And this is Nicole’s moment, the time when she realises that now is the time, that she wants to spend forever with this woman. 

 

So let’s set the scene shall we

Nicole is laying in bed after a long day of work - well a long day of filling out paperwork begging for a call to come in. Safe to say she’s happy to be home. Lay in bed reading a book waiting for Waverly to get home, knowing she was due any moment Nicole couldn’t wait to have her girlfriend in her arms so she can fall asleep with the smell of strawberries and cinnamon, and forget about her boring day. 

 

However what she wasn’t expecting was the normal ray of sunshine that is Waverly Earp to storm through the door slamming it behind her. The woman throws her bags to the floor and kicks off her shoes. Waverly was never like this, sure she had her moments but Nicole doesn’t think shes ever seen her this angry after a day of work. 

 

“Baby?” Nicole says sweetly putting her book on the nightstand. Waverly just huffs as she changes and mumbles more about some guy at the bar. Slamming ever draw and slamming things down. Nicole just sits and waits knowing Waverly will tell her when she’s ready.

 

Waverly crawls into bed, body raging with anger and annoyance. Moving to lay pretty much on top of Nicole. Not saying anything just trying to pull her taller girlfriend to lay down, Nicole obliges moving wherever Waverly wanted, gently wrapping her arms around the woman, she could feel how tense she was, something had clearly worked her up. 

 

“Baby what’s wrong?” Nicole asks sweetly stroking Waverly hair gently. The woman in her arm sighs. She feels Waverly relax almost instantly, being in Nicole’s arms making her relax instantly feeling at home, feeling safe. “It doesn't matter”. Nicole bites her lip “is there anything I can do to help?” she asks. “Just hold me. I’m tired” Waverly says with a sigh, laying in Nicol's arms like this, suddenly all the drama of the day didn’t even matter. “Always.” Nicole says holding her a little tighter, kissing the woman’s head lightly. 

 

Waverly being completely relaxed as soon as she’s in Nicole’s arms, safe and full of love. Nicole realising just how safe she makes the woman feel, how much Waverly trusts her. That the moment right? 

Actually no, Nicole realizes how much she loves her but this isn’t the moment she realises that she’s going to marry her. Why tell you this? 

Well, honestly I think it’s adorable and lovely that Nicole makes her feel so at home in her arms. 

 

So let’s set another scene, shall we… 

 

Waverly was laughing her little heart out at the comedy they were watching. Nicole smiling at her and laughing herself. Waverly was leaning into her girlfriend trying to tell her something else she found funny. “C-cole .. t-they..” she tries to speak but can’t through laughter. Nicole feels her heart melt at the name. At the way Waverly’s eyes are shining as she’s trying to tell her, how she’s holding onto Nicole’s hand tight as she laughs. 

 

Nicole just watches Waverly giggle and try to get her words out, so happy. Sat on the couch with her legs across Nicole’s lap, wrapped up in one of Nicole’s oversized jumpers. Smiling and laughing with her. “Baby you-you should …” Waverly really can’t get her words out, just laying against Nicole laughing. 

 

This also isn’t the moment Nicole realises she wants to marry her, however, it is the moment she realises Waverly’s sense of humor is hilarious.  

 

So maybe that wasn’t the moment she realised but this one has to be.. Right? 

 

“Hey beautiful lady” Waverly smiles as she sits on the edge of Nicole’s desk. Holding out a container of food. “Thought I’d bring you something to eat since you’re so busy” she smiles wide. Nicole looks up at her girlfriend with a smile on her face. “What would I do without you?” she smiles taking it. 

 

“Probably live off take out and forget where you put your car keys” Waverly smirks kissing her cheek. “Chrissy is having a party next weekend, Care to be the beauty on my arm?” she smirks “I need to make everyone else jealous” she winks with a laugh. 

 

Something about the way Waverly just threw around all these compliments, so easily like there was absolutely no way that they weren't true. As if she believed that Nicole was beautiful and no one could change her mind. It really warmed Nicole’s heart. Just how much love Waverly was openly expressing. 

 

How could Nicole say no - not that she even wanted to - honestly she’d go anywhere Waverly asked just to see her smile like that, to see her happy and full of joy. seeing her beautiful girlfriend telling her all about the silly plan Chrissy had this weekend and how Nicole had to be apart of it. 

Nicole smiles at how Waverly always included her in everything. She was so in love with this woman.

 

But that’s right kids you guessed it, that isn’t the moment in which Nicole decides to get her ass out to the city and pick a ring, oh no that the moment in which she decides she’s going to make sure that later that night when she’s off shift and it’s just herself and Waverly in the homestead, when she’s going to make her girlfriend forget her own name. 

 

But that’s a story for another day. 

 

Ok I’m sorry, but can you blame me, two wonderful women who are completely in love with each other, can you blame me for wanting to share just how in love they are? 

For real this time, this is the moment in which Nicole Haught realises she’s going to go out and buy a ring to ask Waverly Earp to marry her. 

 

Nicole wakes to an empty bed and the smell of freshly ground coffee. She smirks as she stretches her limbs, sliding out of bed as she yawns. Padding down the stairs she hears the sweet hum of Waverly's voice singing some sweet tune as she glides around the kitchen making breakfast. 

 

Nicole stands in the doorway with a smile on her face, messy hair in a baggy t-shirt Waverly really was a sight. “Good Morning beautiful” Nicole speaks up after a minute of watching Waverly. The woman spins around spatula in hand, giant grin plastered on her face “Hey baby, I didn’t hear you come down”. Nicole walks across the kitchen and wraps her arms around the younger woman kissing her lightly “I’m just that good” she winks. Waverly chuckles before turning around in her arms to watch the food on the hob. 

 

Nicole kisses her neck sweetly “It smells amazing” Nicole comments taking in the sent of pancakes and the bubblegum of Waverly's shampoo. “Can you watch it for a moment? I need to put the last thing in that bowl for the cake, I promised Nedley id make him one today” She smiles passing Nicole the spatula. Nicole happily obliges. Waverly kisses her cheek then slides across the kitchen. 

 

“You know you should put brown sugar in that” Nicole says with a smile. “Really?” Waverly says turning the box in her hands to look over it. “Yeah, both work but that adds something extra” Nicole smiles. 

Waverly gasps after a moment “This box had a spelling mistake”. Muttering more things under her breath as she goes around the kitchen. 

 

Nicole cant help the smile on her face. Her Waverly Earp, so brilliant she notices everything. Smart and kind and ever so beautiful. It’s this moment right here, the normalcy in the moment, the domestic ness of this. This is when Nicole knows that she wants to marry her. 

 

She wants endless mornings like this, feeling so in love and so at home. Nicole wants forever with this woman, to always hold her in her arms, to encourage her and praise her, to make feel safe and ever so loved. Because she is Waverly Earp, is so loved and Nicole wants every day to show her that, the rest of her life to show the woman she loves just how damn special she is. 

 

So this completely normal morning with nothing special happening, this is when Nicole decides she’s going to buy a ring and as Waverly Earp to spend the rest of their lives together. 

 


End file.
